


Modern Romance For Dummies

by lamanguejoyeuse



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamanguejoyeuse/pseuds/lamanguejoyeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capkink fill: "Steve, post defrost, has heard about/is told Twilight is the most romantic thing ever. The popularity of it in the modern world makes him think this is how ideal romance is done in this era, so, when he falls for someone, the natural next step is acting like Edward. Moodiness, mixed signals, watching someone in their sleep, the works. He finds all of it really creepy and confusing but this is how it's done now, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Romance For Dummies

Steve isn't sure how long he's supposed to watch. Maybe he's just old-fashioned, but it doesn't feel appropriate, sneaking into someone's room and staring. Edward seemed to do it often enough though, and Tony _is_ nice to look at (and makes some interesting noises in his sleep), so Steve decides he might as well, even if it makes him feel like some kind of pervert.

He's busy trying to decide if Edward would stare moodily from the window, silhouetted by the moonlight, or just by the foot of the bed when suddenly— "Steve?"

Oh, he's pretty sure this never happened in the books. "Tony. Um. Hello."

He tries his best to look mysterious and brooding.

"Does Fury want something?" Tony frowns, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Because if he does, I demand overtime pay."

"No." He stares meaningfully at Tony, because explaining that he’s trying to woo him would really shatter the mood.

Tony stares back, though his gaze is less intense and more vaguely annoyed. "Then why are you here?"

With a twinge of guilt, Steve remembers that they didn't end the night on the best of terms. There was dinner, which was nice, and then there was the kissing, which was nice, too, but just when Tony started getting handsy, Steve shoved him away and yelled "I can't!" as dramatically as he could.

It isn't as if he wanted to, but well, Steve is a romantic, even if he doesn't really understand the romance behind it. "Watching you sleep?" he offers hesitantly.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out," Tony admits. "I'm leaning more towards creeped out, mostly because I'm pretty sure I locked my door."

He did. Steve blushes.

"I was just doing what the book said," Steve mutters sulkily because clearly, Tony doesn't appreciate his efforts.

Tony raises an eyebrow and looks worryingly intrigued. "Book?"

"Yeah." He might as well give it up, he decides. It was silly of him to try; Tony seems too straightforward to be much interested in these sorts of gestures, no matter how much Steve wants to impress him. "You know, Twilight? I keep hearing about it on TV, and one of the junior SHIELD agents said that Edward really understands the true spirit of romance, so—"

He doesn't think he's ever seen Tony laugh so hard, not even when Thor got his tongue stuck to a flagpole. "Steve," he says breathlessly. "The only people who find Edward romantic are teenage girls and those with an extremely warped understanding of social norms."

Steve tries not to look horrified. "But it was on the View."

"Okay, one: we need to talk about you watching the View. Two: that's really not a good enough reason to leave a guy with blue balls." Tony grins brightly and suddenly Steve can't bring himself to feel too mortified about his mistake, because Tony's pulled him onto the bed and yeah, he's a really, really good kisser.

Afterwards, nuzzling Steve's neck, Tony asks, "So, did you really read Twilight?"

He nods grimly. "All four books. And I watched one of the movies. It was... interesting."

It was the only appropriate description, really.

"Wow." Tony whistles. "That's actually kind of hot, you willing to read subpar literature for me."

"Well," Steve says, smiling contentedly. "I try."


End file.
